


И от тех, кто шуршит во тьме

by arisu_aiko



Category: Salem's Lot (TV 2004), Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: Juvenilia, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен успокаивает Марка после того, как тому приснился кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И от тех, кто шуршит во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Things That Go Bump in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246458) by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken). 



> Написано по роману "Жребий". Это ТНТ-2004-римейк-версия, но с некоторыми книжными деталями. Название взято из старой шотландской молитвы: «От чуда и юда, от леших оттуда и тех, кто шуршит во тьме, о Господи, сохрани нас!». 
> 
>  
> 
> Работа переведена для команды Stephen King на WTF-2013. За вычитку спасибо Herber_baby17.

Для Бена проблема с комнатами мотеля заключалась не в размерах комнат или в их чистоте, а, скорее, в существах в соседнем номере, которые шуршали по ночам. Он засыпает под шум телевизора, но скрип кровати будит его посреди ночи, и он, широко распахнув глаза, вглядывается в темноту.  
Марк, спящий на соседней койке, сбрасывает покрывало и отталкивает от себя подушку. Он просыпается, крича что-то на одном ему понятном языке. Сжимая одеяло, он моргает много раз, надеясь, что, открыв глаза, он увидит свет. Но вокруг них тьма.  
― Бен? ― у Марка надламывается голос, и имя повисает в воздухе двумя половинками.  
Бен ничего не говорит, потому что у него, писателя, нет слов — ни одного слова, если быть точным. Ничего больше не будет в порядке, это было воспоминание, а не кошмар, поэтому он смотрит на потолок и дышит.  
― Бен. ― На сей раз, его имя произносят шепотом. Марк стоит у кровати Бена, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Бен всегда отвечает, иногда даже прежде, чем Марк что-то скажет. Бен мог умереть; пожалуйста, не умирай.  
―Да, ― произносит Бен успокаивающе, словно ложь, от которой он отказался. Он приподнимает одеяло и похлопывает по матрацу рядом с собой. Приглашение спасает Марка от неловкой просьбы. Бен догадывается, на что это похоже.  
Марк забирается под одеяло, прижимаясь ближе к Бену. Они соприкасаются кожей. Марк прижимается спиной к груди Бена. Спортивные штаны Марка сбились в ногах.   
Бен обхватывает Марка, держит так крепко, что трудно дышать. Боль в груди напоминает им, что они все еще живы, и Бен легко касается губами плеча Марка.  
Марк выгибается в его руках, и Бен открывает рот, чтобы извиниться: он придавил руки Марка к матрацу. Он собирался так соврать, чтобы удержать Марка рядом, но успевает сказать только одно слово, прежде чем Марк поворачивается к нему, распахнув глаза и неуверенно целуя его сухими губами.   
Бен Мирс — не Мэриэнн Корбетт, и поцелуй с ним в кровати мотеля — это не поцелуй под яблоней, но Марк решает, что это нравится ему больше, и отстраняется на секунду для того, чтобы вздохнуть. Но успевает сделать только один вдох, прежде чем язык Бена проскальзывает в его рот. С закрытыми глазами Марк чувствует привкус зубной пасты и пива (целуя Мэриэнн, он чувствовал привкус жевательной резинки, которая обычно была сладкой на вкус и розового цвета).  
Бен перекатывается на спину, укладывая Марка на себя. Весь вес Марка приходится на грудь Бена, еще больше затрудняя дыхание. Он прерывает поцелуй, когда перед глазами начинают кружиться пятна. Марк раздвигает ноги и упирается коленями по обе стороны от туловища Бена. Дышать становится легче.  
Марк кладет руку на грудь Бена. Ощущая кончиками пальцев обнаженную кожу, он вспоминает, что Бен всегда спит голым. Он снимает свою одежду и бросает ее на пол.  
― Теперь что? ― спрашивает Марк.  
― Теперь мы будем спать, ― говорит Бен, обнимая Марка. ― Завтра мы будем в Детройте.


End file.
